14 Iced Bears
14 Iced Bears were a British indie pop band associated with the C86 music scene. Formed in Brighton in 1985, by Rob Sekula and Nick Emery the band featured a shifting line-up of musicians across their seven-year existence, centred on songwriter and vocalist Rob Sekula and guitarist/songwriter Kevin Canham. Their jangly indie pop was characterised by a fuzzy protopunk-influenced guitar sound, and saw them receive modest critical acclaim in Britain's music press as well as prompting disc jockey John Peel to recruit them to record a couple of sessions for his programme on BBC radio. The group released a handful of singles, including "Come Get Me" on the influential Sarah label, and two full-length albums: the eponymous 14 Iced Bears (1988), and Wonder (1991). They reformed in 2010 and toured the US east coast, the US west coast in 2011, as well as some concerts in London, including a John Peel night with Vic Godard, Viv Albertine and the TV Personalities. Links to Peel In an interview with Roque for Cloudberry Records blog, singer Rob Sekula was asked his experience in doing the Peel sessions and whether he met JP: "He really liked our first single Inside and got in touch with the label. It was an amazing experience, especially being mixed by Dale Griffin from Mott the Hoople. Dale said he really liked Cut, which, for a bunch of kids doing their first stuff, was great news. The first time went like a dream but, the second one – our van keys broke in the lock after we finished and we had to sleep on the BBC sofas in the foyer overnight! We didn’t meet him there but we were overwhelmed by his reaction on air to our songs. He loved it. A teenage dream come true! I met him in the street in London about ten years later and had a nice chat. Although, we used to talk over the phone on rare occasions during his show." http://www.cloudberryrecords.com/blog/?p=5726 Later in the interview, Sekula mentioned that one of the highlights of the band was being liked by Peel on his show. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1986-10-28. Broadcast: 26 November 1986. Repeated: 29 December 1986, 21 January 1987 *Balloon Song / Cut / Shy Like You / Train Song 2. Recorded: 1987-07-21. Broadcast: 27 July 1987. Repeated: 11 August 1987 *If I Said / Spangle / Miles Away / Hayfever Other Shows Played ; 1986 *13 October 1986: Inside (7") Frank *14 November 1986 (BFBS): Inside (7") Frank *17 November 1986: Inside (7") Frank *25 November 1986: Inside (7") Frank ;1987 *10 March 1987: The Balloon Song (12" - The Importance Of Being Frank EP) Frank *25 March 1987: Like A Dolphin (12" - The Importance Of Being Frank EP) Frank *05 May 1987: The Balloon Song (12" - The Importance Of Being Frank EP) Frank *14 July 1987: Like A Dolphin (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *17 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Like A Dolphin (v/a album - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs ; 1988 *14 March 1988: Come Get Me (7") Sarah *16 May 1988: Come Get Me (7") Sarah ;1989 *03 January 1989: Train Song (LP - 14 Iced Bears) Thunderball *13 January 1989 (BFBS): 'Spangle (LP-14 Iced Bears)' (Thunderball) *06 April 1989: Take It (12" - Mother Sleep) Thunderball *19 April 1989: Mother Sleep (12") Thunderball *24 October 1989: World I Love (7") Thunderball *04 November 1989 (BFBS): 'World I Love (7")' (Thunderball) *07 November 1989: World I Love (7") Thunderball *18 November 1989 (BFBS): 'World I Love (7")' (Thunderball) *11 December 1989: World I Love (7") Thunderball ;1991 *23 June 1991: 'Hold On (12 inch)' (Borderline) *30 June 1991: Hold On (12") Borderline *01 July 1991 (Ö3): 'Hold On (12 inch)' (Borderline) *05 July 1991 (BFBS): 'Hold On (12 inch)' (Borderline) *26 July 1991 (BFBS): 'Hold On (12 inch)' (Borderline) *08 September 1991: 'When It Comes (CD-Wonder)' (Borderline) *05 October 1991: Rare Like You Are (album - Wonder) Borderline External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Facebook Category:Artists